Impact resistant glass, such as for windows, is desirable in many locations and situations. One application is in buildings or houses located in geographic regions that are highly susceptible to strong adverse weather conditions, such as hurricanes, involving extremely high winds. In such conditions, high winds can hurl large projectiles or debris into windows. Also, the high winds themselves can create large pressure differentials between the inside and outside of the building or house. These pressure differentials can easily blow out or otherwise damage the windows of the house or building. Various window products have been proposed and implemented in the area of impact resistant windows. Still, it remains a challenge to construct an impact resistant insulated glass product and, therefore, improvements in this area would be desirable.